Question: In 54 years, Stephanie will be 4 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Stephanie's age. Let Stephanie's age be $s$ In 54 years, she will be $s + 54$ years old. At that time, she will also be $4 s$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $s + 54 = 4 s$ Solving for $s$ , we get: $3 s = 54$ $s = 18$.